The present disclosure relates to a rotary broom assembly for use with a vehicle to clear ice and snow from a surface, such as an airport runway. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a rotary broom assembly that includes a wiper assembly that is operable to reduce the accumulation of ice and snow on the rotary broom assembly during usage.
A rotary broom assembly is often used along with a relatively large vehicle to clean ice and snow off of paved surfaces, such as an airport runway. The rotary broom assembly includes a brush that includes a series of bristle filaments mounted to a cylindrical core such that the brush is rotatable about a horizontal axis. The rotating brush is supported in front of the vehicle and contacts the paved surface to remove ice and snow from the paved surface. Typically, the rotation of the cylindrical core is powered by a hydraulic or mechanical drive motor. The brush is supported on a structural frame mounted to the vehicle such that the rotating brush can be used to windrow snow, slush, water, ice and debris from the paved surface, resulting in clean pavement providing superior braking and traction for vehicles, such as airplanes.
The upper portion of the rotating brush is typically shrouded by a broom hood to control the swept material and add protection to surrounding elements. Typically, the broom hood conceals approximately 180° of the brush and is formed from various materials, such as steel, aluminum, plastic or other suitable material.
In the process of sweeping snow, slush and ice off of the paved surface, it is common for the material being removed to accumulate on the upper and lower surfaces of the broom hood, particularly during times when the accumulated material, such as snow, is falling. The accumulation of the material detracts from the performance of the rotary broom in several different ways.
For example, the accumulation of the ice and snow on the top portion of the broom hood increases the weight of the entire assembly, which creates increased stress on the complete assembly, including the frame, hitch mechanism, supporting caster wheels and the vehicle. In addition, the accumulation of the material on top of the broom hood can limit the visibility in front of the vehicle. Further, the accumulation of the material on the broom hood increases the amount of power it takes to rotate the brush, since the bristles of the brush contact the accumulated snow as well as the paved surface being cleaned.
In addition to reducing the effectiveness of the actual rotary broom assembly, the accumulated material on the broom hood is detrimental to the sweeping process, since the accumulated material will occasionally release and drop behind the rotary broom and onto the cleaned pavement. In many situations, the vehicle including the front mounted rotary broom is the last piece of equipment to clean the runway and the chunks of ice and snow falling from the broom hood are left on the runway. Thus, another pass must be made to remove this material from the pavement to provide the clean surface desired.
To address the problems created by the accumulation of material on the broom assembly, and specifically the broom hood, the vehicle operator was required to remove the accumulation using a manual device, such as a shovel, push broom or other device. Alternatively, the broom hood could be designed having a unique shape having a steep angle to deter the material from accumulating to the broom hood in the first place. However, this steep, sloped shape increased the size of the overall assembly and proved to be unacceptable.
Therefore, a need exists for a rotary broom assembly that includes the ability to reduce or eliminate the accumulation of material on the broom assembly while not detracting from the overall operation of the broom assembly. Further, a need exists for a rotary broom assembly that operates to reduce the amount of accumulated material while not detracting from the operation of the rotary broom assembly.